I Will Always Be There For You
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Kamu tidak perlu menahan semua siksaan ini sendirian.. Aku akan selalu bersama mu.. Warning : AT
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting

**A/N **: Yo! Selamat datang kembali di fanfic buatan saya! Inspirasi cerita kali ini didapat saat saya menceritakan cerita masa-masa kelas 6 saya dulu pada teman saya~ Tapi fanfic ini paling hanya melingkupi sekitar 15% kejadian asli saya kok. Jangan pikirkan perkataan saya barusan!

Ngg.. Saya mengepost ulang cerita ini karena saya punya error saat membaca nya jadi mohon maaf!

**Disclaimer** : Persona 4 belongs to Atlus

**Theme Song** : Kawaranai Ao (LiSA)

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

"Nama saya Souji Seta! Mohon bantuan kalian semua saat saya di sini." Pemuda itu memberi hormat pada murid-murid lain di kelas.

Ya, Souji Seta. Murid pindahan baru di kelas 6 SD Yasogami. Pemuda dengan warna rambut abu-abu itu langsung terkenal di sekolahnya hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Rumor tentang nilai sempurnanya di sekolah sebelumnya dan rambut yang sangat langka miliknya itu lah yang meningkatkan popularitasnya di sekolah.

* * *

"Nilai sempurna? Aku hanya mendapatkan rata-rata 9,7 dulu!" Souji membenarkan kata-kata temannya, putra dari pemilik Junes, dengan rambut cokelat susu dan iris mata dengan warna sama, tidak lupa juga headphone orange 'yang' agak kebesaran dan selalu menggantung di lehernya. Yosuke Hanamura. "Akan aku benarkan rumor itu.."

"Itu sudah cukup sempurna untuk murid biasa! Mungkin kamu bisa membenarkan yang satu itu, tapi kuingatkan, rumor lainnya akan terus bermunculan~" Yosuke tersenyum lebar. Berbagai macam ocehan lain pun terus meluncur dari mulutnya saat sebuah tendangan keras di punggung menghentikannya. "Ugh! Untuk apa tendangan itu Chie?!"

"Yosuke! Bisakah kamu diam sedikit? Tidakkah kamu melihat bahwa Souji sangat terganggu dengan semua ocehan mu itu!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat susu pendek dengan satu kunciran kecil disebelah kirinya datang bersama gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang dua kebelakang dengan bando berwarna merah menghiasinya.

"Aku hanya sedang menggoda Souji! Apakah itu salah?" Yosuke memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan tajam Chie.

"Sudahlah, aku punya masalah lain yang harus kubicarakan dengan mu.." Chie maju beberapa langkah ke arah Yosuke dan memperlihatkan sebuah kaset, Trial of The Dragon, "Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai membuat kaset kesayanganku pecah?" Gadis itu memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Tunggu Chie! A- Aku bisa jelaskan!" Sebelum kata-kata Yosuke selesai, sebuah tendangan maut yang sangat menyakitkan telah terbang tepat di perut Yosuke. Yosuke yang tidak sempat menahan serangan itu, langsung tersungkur ke belakang dan meringis kesakitan.

Chie memalingkan tubuhnya, "_Serve you right!_"

"Yosuke-kun, apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" Gadis berambut hitam yang sedari tadi diam itu akhirnya sedikit membungkuk, menunjukkan ekspresi kekhawatiran.

"Y- Ya!" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung berdiri dengan cepat, tapi akhirnya tersandung kembali dan mempertemukan kepalanya dan ujung meja dengan keras. Ralat, _sangat _keras. "Sakit!"

Yukiko dan Chie tertawa sangat keras. Souji yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi, terlihat jelas sedang menahan tawanya. Muka Yosuke mulai memerah, mungkin karena malu (atau mungkin marah karena dipermalukan), lalu mengambil tas dari mejanya dan berlari keluar kelas. "Yosuke!" Souji ikut mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti Yosuke keluar kelas.

"Biarkan mereka berdua," Chie sweatdrop, "Nee~ Yukiko. Bagaimana kalau kita makan steak sekarang? Aku sedang lapar sekali."

"Sudah jam segini!" Yukiko terlihat kaget setelah melihat jamnya. Tampaknya dia tidak mendengar kata-kata Chie. "Aku harus segera membantu di penginapan! Sudah dulu ya Chie! Sampai jumpa besok." Yukiko berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sumanai no~"

* * *

"Ke mana ya Yosuke itu?" Souji berjalan disepanjang pinggiran sungai Samegawa. Suasana yang tenang, dengan hanya suara semilir air jernih, itu sangat menenangkan jiwa. Rasa lelah pada kakinya akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan memaksa untuk duduk beristirahat di satu-satunya gazebo disana. Jantung nya sedikit berdebar-debar. Ditutupnya sepasang mata abu-abu jernih miliknya.

:O:

"_Souji-kun!" Gadis kecil itu mendekati Souji yang sedang menikmati suasana Sungai itu. Membuyarkan semua lamunan yang tercampur aduk dipikirinnya. "Ayo bermain catur lagi!"_

"_Ok! Berapa kali pun kamu mencoba, kamu tidak akan menang dariku!" Souji tertawa ringan pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan sedikit wajah masam._

"_Tidak! Aku pasti menang kali ini! Kakek sudah memberitahukanku semua trik yang akan membuatmu terkesan!" Gadis itu meletakkan kotak catur di meja, membukanya, lalu menyusun setiap pion catur berwarna hitam dan putih pada tempatnya._

"_Hahaha! Itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanku, Naoto-chan." Setelah Gadis itu selesai menyusun, Pemuda itu mulai memindahkan pion caturnya._

:O:

'_Naoto? Siapa itu?'_ Souji mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan memandangi langit senja yang mulai berubah warna. Berbagai macam teori mulai Ia pikirkan tentang bayangannya barusan, tapi tidak ada satu pun ingatannya yang berhubungan itu. Dan malah sebaliknya, kepalanya mulai merasa sakit memikirkannya. _'Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya..'_

Seseorang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju arah sungai. Umurnya mungkin setahun lebih muda dari Souji (Ia tidak benar-benar yakin, tinggi anak itu bisa dibilang pendek untuk seumurannya). Anak itu memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang sebagian besar ditutupi oleh jaket biru muda dan celana biru tua tanpa motif. Ia juga memakai sepasang sepatu kulit. Dan sebagai aksesoris, topi biru tua yang senada dengan celana dan rambut nya menutupi bagian atas kepalanya. Ia membawa tas kulit yang sama dengan Souji.

Souji terus memperhatikannya. Dia sangat yakin bahwa ia pernah menemuinya. Tapi kapan? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di pikiran Pemuda pendiam itu. Souji baru hendak mendekati anak itu ketika anak itu mulai bergerak.

Anak itu melepas topinya dan menggenggamnya erat ditangan kanannya. Setiap helai rambut birunya bergerak mengikuti arah angin hangat saat itu. Warna mata yang mirip dengan Souji itu memandangi semilir air sungai. Ia menggumamkan beberapa kata, dan tanpa sadar, setetes kristal bening menetes dari matanya.

:O:

_Bau logam yang pekat tercium disekitar Souji. Ia sangat tidak menyukai bau itu. Ia langkahkan dengan cepat kaki-kaki kecilnya, menuju mobil yang sudah terbalik dan hancur. Ia gerakkan seluruh tubuhnya nya memasuki jendela mobil yang telah hancur, mencari-cari Gadis itu. Serpihan kaca mobil yang menyakitkan menusuk beberapa bagian tangan dan kakinya. Tapi Ia tidak peduli. 'Itu tidak penting! Sekarang dia harus cepat diselamatkan!'_

_Suara ambulans dan mobil polisi sudah terdengar dari kejauhan. Souji semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia takut akan kehilangan teman.._

_Akhirnya Ia menggapai tubuh gadis itu. Ia keluarkan secepat mungkin tubuhnya yang dilumuri darah merah. Dipeluknya erat tubuh itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapa pun! Termasuk teman pertamanya itu. Air mata dengan deras mulai mengalir dari mata abu-abu mungil itu._

:O:

Dengan cepat anak itu menghapus air mata itu dan kembali memakai topinya. Souji kembali mengumpulkan niatnya mendekati anak itu. Tapi sebuah tepukan ringan dibahunya mengagetkannya, tepukan teman yang dari tadi dicari-carinya. "Ayo kita pulang, partner."

Rasa kaget yang hebat masih menghantui jantungnya. Setelah beberapa saat berdebar kencang, detak jantungnya perlahan-lahan kembali normal. Souji langsung memasang _death glare_ pada Yosuke.

"Yosuke! Kamu sendiri tahu kalau aku memiliki jantung yang lemah kan!"

"Ah~ Maaf. Tapi hari sudah semakin gelap, tadi Dojima-san menelpon ku dan mengatakan agar kamu cepat pulang. Katanya udara malam tidak baik untuk mu." Yosuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Souji ikut berjalan mengikuti Yosuke. Matanya sedikit melirik anak itu, yang sekarang juga sedang berjalan menjauh. _'Yah, aku bisa menanyakannya lain waktu..'_

* * *

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang sudah digelar oleh bibinya. Tubuh dan otaknya terasa letih sekali. Ia masih memikirkan anak itu. Ada rasa rindu yang sudah lama terpendam muncul kembali. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya dan kembali mengingat kata-kata anak itu.

"_Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami hal ini?"_

* * *

**A/N **: Semoga saja tidak banyak typo seperti cerita-cerita sebelum ini. Saya sudah mencoba membaca ulang dan memperbaiki typo yang saya temukan, jadi mohon maaf jika masih ada typo. Bisakah para readers memberikan Review, Kritik, Saran atau apa pun? (Tapi tolong jangan Flame ya *bow*)

Oh ya, disini, Nanako sepertinya baru berumur sekitar 1-2 tahun (kalau dipikir-pikir di cerita ini, Souji itu umurnya masih berumur 11 tahun) dan ibunya Nanako masih hidup~

Saya akan mencoba mengupdate cerita ini secepat mungkin dan tidak akan membiarkan cerita ini discontinued.


	2. Chapter 2 : Approachment

**A/**N :Chappy 2! *digebukin* Hehehe.. Saya langsung mengerjakan ini setelah menulis 'Christmas Truth'. Dan memperbaiki nya hari ini. Semoga saja cukup mudah dimengerti dan juga cukup bagus.

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

Otak cerdas miliknya masih berusaha untuk memutar ingatan yang semalam Ia bayangkan. Selain kejadian yang berusaha Ia ingat, ada pula beberapa pertanyaan yang ikut menghantui nya.

'_Siapa anak itu? Apakah Ia berhubungan dengan gadis bernama Naoto itu?'_

Souji menghela napas. Kenapa kepalanya tidak dapat mengingat kejadian sepenting itu, sedangkan pelajaran membosankan di kelas dapat dihapalkan dalam sekejap?

* * *

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu berjalan pelan menuju sekolah. Diayunkannya kedua kaki panjang miliknya berjalan secara bergantian. Ditopangnya tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Sepasang mata abu-abu yang senada dengan rambutnya terus melihat ke bawah, memperhatikan jalan jalur sekolah yang biasa Ia pakai setiap hari.

Souji mengacak-acak rambutnya, tanda bahwa Ia sudah sangat bingung dan tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang Ia pikirkan. Akhirnya Ia menyerah berpikir dan memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk berjalan ke sekolah.

Perhatiannya kembali tersita saat Ia mendapati salah satu sosok yang Ia pikirkan sejak kemarin. Anak dengan rambut biru gelap yang menangis di pinggir sungai. Untuk beberapa saat Souji mengecek ulang apakah sosok yang ada didepannya itu orang yang sama.

Anak itu masih memakai topi biru, yang jujur, untuk Souji, itu terlihat cukup aneh jika dipakai untuk anak SD. Ia juga memakai jaket yang sama dengan kemarin. Tidak ada yang berbeda sedikit pun, bahkan sepatu dengan sol yang tinggi itu juga dipakainya.

Setelah yakin, Souji mulai melangkah mendekat saat sepasang tangan menariknya memasuki gang dekat situ. Souji sedikit mengerang saat wajah seorang Yosuke Hanamura berdiri di sampingnya sambil menutup mulut Souji.

"Ssstt! Diam lah sedikit Souji." Yosuke melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Souji. Pemuda itu menghela napas lega saat Ia akhirnya dapat bernapas dengan normal.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Yosuke?" Souji sedikit membentak temannya. Ia berniat untuk kembali mendekati anak biru itu dan bertanya berbagai macam hal, tapi Yosuke menghentikannya.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan dengan mendekati anak itu?" Suara Yosuke sedikit menggema di gang sempit berusaha menatap Souji yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kamu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Kenapa aku harus selalu mengatakan semua yang ingin kulakukan padamu? Biarkan aku lewat sekarang!" Souji membalas tatapan Yosuke dengan sepasang mata paling dingin yang dapat dia lakukan.

Yosuke menghela napas dan berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Apakah kamu tidak pernah mendengar apa pun tentang anak itu? Dia adalah anak yang paling dibenci dikelas 5! Siapa pun yang mendekatinya akan ikut diasingkan dan diejek terus menerus! Bahkan anak kelas 1 pun ikut mengejek nya! Kamu tidak ingin merusak reputasi mu sebagai anak terpopuler di sekolah hanya karena alasan konyol kan?" Yosuke berusaha meruntuhkan semangat teman baiknya itu.

Souji berjalan melewati Yosuke, "siapa peduli soal reputasi? Tidak ada orang yang boleh mengambil hak orang lain, termasuk mengasingkan dan mengejek. Kalau bahkan kamu, Yosuke, tidak mengerti hal ini, berarti semua orang terlalu bodoh. Memang nya apa yang pernah Ia lakukan sampai harus mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu?" Pemuda itu memegang bahu Yosuke dan secara tiba-tiba menguatkan pegangan itu. Yosuke meringis kesakitan.

"I-Itu…" Yosuke kehabisan kata-kata. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Ia harus memiliki kemampuan berbicara yang tinggi untuk mengalahkan temannya ini dalam hal berdebat. Tapi Ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Jangan sampai Souji salah jalan dan menjerumuskan diri dalam masalah.

Souji melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Yosuke ingin langsung mengatakan seluruh kenyataan tapi kalimat nya tersangkut ditenggorokan. Dan akhirnya hal lain yang terucap olehnya.

"Namanya Shirogane Naoto. Kelas 5-1. Sebaiknya kamu melihatnya sendiri jika tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan.." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, yang dibalas dengan sebuah lambaian dari Souji. Disandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

* * *

Souji terus memperhatikan pemandangan luar lewat jendela kelas. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat atau mendengarkan pelajaran yang sedari tadi diajarkan oleh gurunya. Walaupun Ia tidak memperhatikan, dia telah mempelajari materi itu semalam, jadi tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Diliriknya sedikit jam yang dipasang diatas papan tulis. _5 detik lagi? _Kenapa waktu harus berjalan lambat sekali saat akhirnya Ia baru saja mendapatkan apa yang ingin dia ketahui?

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

Bel sekolah pun akhirnya berbunyi. Sesaat setelah semua memberikan hormat pada guru, Souji langsung memasukkan barang-barangnya tanpa berpikir apakah itu berantakan atau tidak.

Chie, Yukiko dan Yosuke memperhatikan tingkah laku Souji yang aneh sejak pagi ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan guru, hanya melamun memperhatikan jendela, dan sekarang.. Dia memasang muka antusiasnya yang 'mungkin' pertama kali nya ada yang melihat.

"So- Souji-kun, kamu baik-baik saja?" Chie menatap langsung mata Souji. Tetapi pemuda itu terlalu sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya.

"Nanti saja Chie. Aku ada urusan." Souji menutup tasnya dan berjalan melewati Chie.

"SOUJI! Apa kamu benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" Yosuke berdiri tepat di depan Souji. Ini adalah hal terakhir yang dia ingin Souji lakukan.

"Ya.. Dan kamu tidak akan bisa menghentikan keingin tahuan ku begitu saja.." Souji berjalan pelan keluar kelas dan mengarahkan dirinya ke kelas 5-1.

* * *

'_Aneh, banyak bekas coretan disana-sini..' _ Souji memperhatikan dinding-dinding disekitar kelas 5-1. Ia merasa sedikit risih dengan ketidak bersihan sekitar sini, padahal di daerah kelas lainnya masih sangat bersih. _'Inikah yang dimaksud Yosuke? Jangan bercanda!'_

Tapi syukurlah, Ia tepat waktu. Kelas 5-1 masih belum keluar kelas. Setelah Ia menunggu beberapa saat di depan kelas, pintu kelas pun terbuka dan berbondong-bondong murid mulai berjalan keluar.

Beberapa bisikan terdengar jelas dari murid perempuan kelas itu. "Hei.. Itu kan Souji-san!", "Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa kamera hari ini..", "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini ya?" Souji hanya menutup matanya dan menunggu orang yang Ia tunggu keluar. Ia sudah bosan mendengar semua hal tentang dirinya dari sekolah sebelumnya.

Perlahan-lahan murid yang berjalan dari kelas itu pun mulai menipis, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda anak itu. _'Kemana dia?' _Souji melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dan mendapati tidak ada seorang pun di kelas kecuali guru yang tadi mengajar.

"Sensei.. Apakah sensei tahu di mana Shirogane Naoto? Saya sedang mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu.." Tanya Souji pada guru tersebut. Guru itu terdiam sesaat, sepertinya sedang mencoba berpikir, lalu menjawab singkat. "Tidak, kalau tidak salah, tadi siang, dia izin pulang cepat. Katanya kurang enak badan."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Souji memberi hormat singkat dan mempersilahkan gurunya untuk keluar kelas. Sesaat sebelum Ia keluar, salah satu meja murid yang berada di pojok belakang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia dekati meja itu dengan ayunan langkah lambat. Menyentuh permukaan meja yang kasar. Lalu menyentuh meja lainnya. _'Halus.. Kenapa hanya meja ini yang kasar?'_

Ia perhatikan meja itu dengan seksama. Meja itu telah digores secara kasar dengan cutter. Berbagai tulisan pun tertulis di sana. Rasa kesal dan amarah mulai memuncak dalam dirinya setelah membacanya.

"_DASAR ANAK PEMBUNUH!"_

_._

"_CEPAT MATI SAJA SANA!"_

_._

" _KAMU MERUSAK PEMANDANGAN SAJA!"_

_._

"_KAMU TIDAK DIPERLUKAN DI KELAS DAN DUNIA INI!"_

* * *

**A/N **: Jadi gimana Chap 2 ini? Saya tidak mempunyai sense yang bagus dengan penilaian. Jadi, bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik, saran, typo atau apa pun (tolong jangan flame *bow*) silahkan review!


	3. Chapter 3 : New Involvement

**A/N **: Haha XD Maaf kalau lama update.. *ditimpuk* Sibuk sama sekolah, dan sedikit writer's block XD Jadi mohon maafkan saya XD *dilempar batu bata* Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review fanfic ini, saya berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya! Silahkan menikmati chap ini!

* * *

Souji menghela napas panjang, disilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya. Ia kembali berjalan pulang menuju arah rumahnya, rumah Dojima. Iris abu-abu memperhatikan pemandangan langit sore yang mulai memerah akibat matahari tenggelam. _'Apa aku perlu bertanya pada teman-teman yang lain?'_ Dia sangat yakin mereka mengetahui sesuatu.

Digelengkan kepalanya keras, rambutnya bergerak cepat mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. _'Mereka pasti tidak akan mengatakan apa pun!'_ Yosuke saja yang teman baiknya tidak mau memberitahunya, apa lagi teman lainnya, mereka lebih tepat disebut kenalan daripada teman untuknya.

Kaki kanannya menendang kuat sebuah batu di jalan. Ia sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Bukan hanya karena tidak ada yang mau mengatakan apa pun, tapi juga kalimat yang tertera di meja itu. Tulisan itu tidak mungkin ditulis pemilik mejanya sendiri, dan pasti ditulis oleh teman-teman sekelas anak itu. _'Apa maksud semua tulisan itu?'_

Pikirannya buyar karena sebuah suara mengganggunya. Ia coba pusatkan pendengarannya, mencoba mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Terdengar berbagai macam suara, suara teriakan, pukulan, tendangan, kalimat meminta mohon.. Ada perkelahian yang sedang berlangsung!

Digerakkan kedua kakinya berlari menuju sumber suara, sekencang yang Ia bisa. Setelah sekitar 15 menit berlari, Ia sampai di tempat kejadian. Wajahnya mulai pucat pasih, napasnya benar-benar memburu, Ia mengutuk jantung nya yang lemah dan mengakibatkannya tidak bisa berolahraga seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Beberapa anak berseragam SMP terkapar dimana-mana. Souji memperhatikan luka-luka di tubuh mereka, sebagian besar memiliki memar di wajah, luka sobekan di bibir, atau hidung yang patah. '_Cukup parah..'_ pikir Souji, tapi Ia yakin mereka semua sudah biasa dengan luka seperti itu (dilihat dari tampang mereka semua yang seperti anak berandalan).

Pemuda itu melangkahi beberapa tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Di tengah semua murid-murid itu, berdiri seorang anak SD. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Souji, mengenakan selembar kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak yang ditutupi oleh jaket berwarna senada. Perawakan nya sama sekali tidak seperti anak SD pada umumnya, dengan rambut yang dicat kuning pucat. Bahkan Souji takut mendekatinya, mungkin dia akan dipukul jika Ia berjarak 3 meter pemuda itu.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka berdua bertemu selama beberapa lama. Tidak ada yang bergerak, Souji memang sejak awal tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya lagi, sisa tenaganya sudah terhisap habis oleh tatapan pemuda dihadapannya. Rasa takut menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu?" Akhirnya pemuda pirang itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tatapannya belum terlepas dari mata Souji.

"A-Ano.. Itu.." Souji tergagap-gagap menjawab. Otaknya masih berusaha menyusun kalimat, tapi terus saja hilang karena rasa takutnya yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

"Ngg?" Matanya berubah arah, memperhatikan tanda pengenal yang terpasang di baju Souji. _Seta Souji, Kelas 6-2_, begitulah yang tertulis.

Salah satu murid yang tadi pingsan di belakang pemuda berdiri. Murid itu mengambil sebuah kayu yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul pemuda pirang itu, yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Souji dengan cepat mendorong pemuda itu. Tidak sempat Ia melindungi dirinya, kepalanya menerima pukulan keras di pelipis. Tenaga sang pemukul itu sangat kuat, mengakibatkan Souji terlempar dan menabrak salah satu tumpukan beberapa murid.

Darah merah segar mulai mengalir dikepalanya, kesadarannya mulai menipis. Samar-samar Ia melihat Kanji yang memukul kepala sang pemukul dengan sikunya dan sesaat kemudian Souji benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Dibukanya perlahan kedua matanya. Jujur, kepalanya sangat sakit saat ini. Awalnya, Ia hanya bisa melihat sedikit, karena cahaya terang dari lampu di tengah ruangan, tapi akhirnya setelah beberapa saat membiasakan diri, matanya mulai bisa melihat secara jelas.

Ruangan Souji berada saat ini adalah ruangan yang hampir keseluruhannya berwarna putih. Bau obat yang menyengat mulai tercium oleh indera penciumannya. _'Rumah sakit…'_

Ia sangat membenci fasilitas masyarakat ini. Tempat dimana nyawa diselamatkan atau tidak, tempat dimana kerabat sang korban, entah itu karena luka ataupun penyakit, akan bersedih atau mungkin senang. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu ingat kenapa Ia membencinya… Tapi Ia ingat kalau itu berhubungan dengan gadis kecil itu.

Diputarnya matanya sedikit ke arah kanan, di sana terduduk pemuda pirang garang yang tadi berada di tengah-tengah murid SMP yang dikalahkannya. Pemuda pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat menyadari Souji yang sudah terbangun.

"Senpai sudah bangun?" Tanyanya, Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Souji.

Souji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berusaha untuk duduk. Ia sedikit memegangi kepalanya yang diperban.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu!" Tahan pemuda pirang itu.

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di kepala Souji, tapi dia masih bisa duduk dan menjaga pikirannya tetap jernih. _'Sebentar..'_ Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu baru menyadarinya, "Senpai?"

Pemuda di samping tempat tidur itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "ya.." Ia memberi hormat singkat, "Tatsumi Kanji, kelas 5-3! Maaf tadi aku bersikap kasar, tapi.. Terima kasih.."

"Eh?" Souji hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia bingung. _'Kenapa dia berterima kasih?'_

"I-Itu.." Kanji menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, "tadi Senpai menyelamatkanku saat aku lengah dan sekarang Senpai yang terluka karenanya.."

"Oh itu," senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Souji, "bukankah kita harus saling menolong?"

"Ya.." Jawab Kanji singkat, dia tidak pernah berbicara seperti ini pada siapa pun kecuali ibunya, bahkan Ia tidak membicarakan hal seperti ini bersama ibunya..

"Tadi kamu bilang kamu dari kelas 5 kan?" Souji bertanya, "apakah kamu tahu soal Shirogane Naoto?"

Kanji berpikir sesaat, "Shirogane.. Naoto.." gumamnya, "apakah dia yang sering dibicarakan itu?"

Souji tersentak. _'Dia tahu! Mungkin dia bisa memberitahuku tentangnya!' _Pikirnya, "YA! Bisa kamu memberitahuku apa pun?"

Kanji memegangi rambut nya sekarang, "ngg.. Aku jarang berbicara pada orang lain.." Ia kembali berpikir, "ah! Tapi kalau tidak salah aku pernah bertemunya sekali!"

"Kapan?" Tanya Souji, dengan setengah teriak. Kanji hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu.. Dia dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak laki-laki besar seangkatan di sungai Samegawa.. Mereka mengambil tas miliknya, lalu mengeluarkan seluruh isinya, merobek-robek buku di dalamnya dan membuangnya ke sungai. Karena aku tidak tahan melihatnya, aku langsung memukul anak-anak itu dan membuat mereka semua meminta maaf padanya.." Kanji terhenti sesaat, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah.

"Ada apa?" Souji memperhatikan wajah Kanji yang sedari tadi diam.

"Naoto berterima kasih padaku," wajah kanji bersemu merah, "Tapi.." ekspresinya kembali serius, "sesaat setelah dia mengatakannya, Ia menangis.. Menangis seperti anak kecil.."

"Bukankah itu reaksi yang normal jika dia di-_bully_?" Souji menatap dalam mata abu-abu Kanji, meminta alasan mengapa pemuda pirang itu mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Kanji menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak.. Aku sangat yakin dia menangis bukan karena _bully _yang dilakukan anak-anak itu.. Dia lebih terlihat.. Takut dan kesepian.."

Beberapa langkah kaki terdengar dari luar kamar Souji. Pintunya dengan cepat digeser terbuka, memunculkan kedua Dojima dari balik pintu.

"Souji!" Dojima Chisato berlari ke arah Souji dan memeluknya erat, "aku sangat khawatir!" Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi bibi Souji.

"Maafkan aku bibi.." Souji membalas pelukannya. Matanya menangkap sosok Kanji yang berjalan keluar ruangan, "Ah.. Kanji!" Pemuda pirang itu membalikkan badannya, "bisakah kita berbicara lagi lain kali? Aku masih ingin bertanya berbagai hal.."

"Hai'~" Kanji kembali berjalan keluar ruangan.


	4. Chapter 4 : New Lead

"Senpai, bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal ini?"

"Yang ini? Kalikan dulu…"

"Setelah itu?" Kanji bertanya, digaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nanti hasilnya dibagi dan dikurangi harga jual," Souji menunjuk beberapa angka di buku adik kelasnya.

"O-Ohh…" Kanji mulai mengerjakan soal dengan petunjuk Souji, walaupun hanya sedikit yang bisa ditangkapnya.

Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko yang sedari tadi ada di sana terpana sejenak. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Souji tiba-tiba mengajak Kanji, berandalan sekolah, untuk belajar bersama. Kedua orang itu seperti sedang dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Wow… Kalian rajin juga…" Yosuke berusaha memasuki dunia Souji dan Kanji, tapi tidak ada respon apa pun dari mereka berdua. Perasaan tidak menyenangkan mulai dirasakan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Sebuah perasaan iri…

"Aaahh!" Yosuke akhirnya mengeluh, "menyusahkan saja, aku pulang saja lah!" Ia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, "aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar di sini, apalagi kalau bersama anak itu." Yosuke memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam pada Kanji.

"Aku juga sudah harus pulang," Yukiko memperhatikan jam tangannya, "aku permisi dulu…"

"Eh! Yukiko! Aku juga ikut!" Chie dengan cepat mengambil buku-bukunya dan mengikuti Yukiko.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Souji dan Kanji terdiam sendiri di salah satu bangku Junes. Buku-buku masih tertata rapi di hadapan mereka, siap ditulis oleh pensil yang sedang dipegang kedua pemuda itu.

"Senpai…" Panggil Kanji, matanya tetap memandang arah yang diambil Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko barusan, "apakah teman Senpai itu juga membenciku?"

"Ngg?" Tatapan Yosuke kembali terbayang di kepalanya, "maksudmu Yosuke? Setahuku dia tidak pernah membenci orang lain… Dia pasti mempunyai alasan mengapa dia membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Tolong jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu..." Kanji menurunkan nada suaranya.

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba memeluk erat leher Kanji dari belakang. Suara bernada tinggi yang ceria dikeluarkan oleh sang pemeluk. "Kanji!"

"Ri- Rise! Lepaskan! Aku tercekik!" Teriak Kanji panik, tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Rise.

"Maaf!" Gadis itu segera melepaskan tangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Rise?" Sang berandalan itu bertanya kasar.

"Tadi aku ingin ke rumahmu, tapi kata Bibi, kamu pergi ke Junes untuk belajar kelompok. Dan karena penasaran, siapa yang berani mengajak orang kasar sepertimu, aku datang ke sini."

"Cih," Kanji berdecak kesal, "pasti kamu hanya ingin menggangguku pada hari Minggu kan?"

Tapi Rise yang baru menyadari keberadaan Souji sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Kanji, "permisi, kamu siapa? Teman Kanji?"

"Souji Seta, kelas 6…" Souji sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat sejenak.

"Kelas 6? Berarti aku harus memanggilmu Senpai. Namaku Kujikawa Rise, satu angkatan dengan Kanji."

Rise kemudian bertanya berbagai macam hal, yang sama sekali tidak berguna, pada Souji, seperti dari mana asalnya, kapan hari ulang tahunnya, apa pekerjaan orang tuanya, dan lain-lain sampai Kanji memotong ucapan Rise.

"Rise, kasihan Senpai kalau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu," Kanji _sweatdrop, _kemudian berpikir sejenak, mengingat sesuatu, "Rise, bukankah kamu dekat dengan Naoto?"

"Naoto-kun? Ya, kamu sendiri tahukan kalau kami sudah dekat sejak dia pindah ke sini?"

"Benarkah!" Souji memegang erat kedua bahu Rise. Apakah Ia bisa mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Naoto sekarang?

"Sa- Sakit, Senpai…" Rise merintih kesakitan.

"A- Ah… Maaf…" Souji melepaskan genggamannya, "pertama, bisakah kamu memberitahuku kenapa banyak coret-coretan di mejanya?"

"Coretan?" Rise terdiam sejenak, kepalanya menengadah ke atas bersamaan dengan jari telunjuk di dagunya, "aku kurang tahu soal itu, karena aku pun memang tidak sekelas dengannya. Tapi setidaknya… Aku tahu mengapa dia dijauhi…"

Souji menatap lurus ke arah Rise, mendengarkan setiap tutur katanya, seakan-akan mendengar penjelasan guru di depan kelas.

Semuanya berawal pada kasus yang terjadi 6 tahun lalu. Itu adalah salah satu kasus yang paling terkenal di Inaba, sampai wartawan dari Tokyo pun datang untuk meliput. Kedua orang tua Naoto, yang saat itu adalah detektif, mengambil alih kasus itu. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, mereka berdua mengumumkan pelaku. Tapi sebelum sempat ditangkap oleh polisi, pelakunya telah bunuh diri… Dengan meninggalkan surat wasiat yang memberitahukan bukti bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak bersalah. Setelah diselidiki lagi, terbukti bahwa bukti yang dipakai orang tua Naoto tidak terlalu kuat. Mereka kemudian dikucilkan dari publik… Karena beban stress setelah itu, mereka meninggal di kecelakaan mobil di salah satu persimpangan Inaba.

Souji berdecak kesal, "kalau begitu, apa yang membuat mereka sampai melakukan hal seperti itu pada Naoto! Bukankah kasus itu sudah lama berlalu?"

"Ya…" Rise melanjutkan ceritanya, "Naoto baru masuk ke sekolah pada kelas 3 SD, dia dirawat selama 3 tahun akibat kecelakaan yang ditimpanya bersama orang tuanya. Dia sama sekali tidak kesusahan mengikuti pelajaran yang sudah lama tidak diikutinya, karena Kakeknya memberikannya sekolah privat sebelum dia masuk sekolah… Entah kenapa, wartawan kembali datang ke Inaba dan menyoroti terus Naoto, mengakibatkan seluruh orang di sekolah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

Suasana semakin berat, tidak ada satu pun orang yang berbicara. Rise yang merasa tidak nyaman dalam suasana ini akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Ngg… Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Naoto?" Rise mengusulkan idenya.

Souji terbelalak sesaat, Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Apakah Ia siap untuk bertanya langsung pada Naoto?

"Rise-chan!" Sebuah suara terdengar tidak jauh dari belakang Rise. Seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi berambut pirang datang dengan membawa beberapa tas Junes. "Dari mana saja sih?"

"Teddie?!" Gadis berambut cokelat itu kaget melihat sang pemuda, "harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!"

"Kan aku cuman berkeliling Junes saja~" Teddie menjawab teriakan Rise dengan nada tidak bersalah.

"Ya sudah lah…" Rise menghela napas. Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia sudah mencari Teddie ke seluruh Junes tapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Rise…" Kanji akhirnya kembali bersuara, "siapa?" tanyanya, dengan telunjuk menunjuk Teddie.

"Ngg? Ah, dia? Dia sepupuku, Teddie. Dia pindah ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang tinggal di rumahku." Jawab Rise, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi masam.

"Bisakah kamu mengantarkanku ke rumah Naoto sekarang?" Souji terlihat tidak bisa diam, tidak seperti biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Boleh, ayo Teddie…" Rise menarik kerah baju Teddie, menyeretnya keluar dari area _Foodcourt_ Junes. Kanji dan Souji mengikuti arah yang dilewati Rise.


	5. Chapter 5 : Support

**A/N **: Yo~ Kenapa pada nanyain ya, kenapa di chap sebelumnya nggak ada author note? rasanya biasa aja deh, nggak ada sama ada XD oh ya, maaf ya kalau chap ini agak pendek dan kurang bagus XD

* * *

"Permisi!" Rise mengetuk pintu kayu cokelat itu dengan cukup keras.

Rumah yang sekarang mereka hadapi termasuk rumah yang cukup besar. Sebagian besar berwarna biru muda dengan beberapa bagian berwarna putih yang menghiasinya.

"Ya?" Seseorang membukakan pintu. Orang itu adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar 20 tahunan dengan rambut keabu-abuan seperti Souji. Ia mengenakan jas hitam rangkap dengan kemeja putih bersih dan dasi berwarna hitam.

"Yakushiji-san, apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan Naoto?" Rise bertanya dengan riang, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Rise-san… Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Silahkan, Naoto-sama sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya," Yakushiji membungkuk sedikit, menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Rise, lalu berbisik pelan padanya, "tolong semangati Naoto-sama, dia terlihat cukup murung akhir-akhir ini."

"Ok! Salah satu alasanku ke sini juga untuk itu kok!" Aura antusias keluar dari Rise, siap untuk melaksanakan tugas itu.

"Terima kasih," Yakushiji tersenyum pada Rise, kemudian melihat Souji, Teddie, dan Kanji yang hanya terdiam di belakang Rise.

"Seta-san…" Ucapnya pelan, matanya membelalak melihat Souji.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" Souji menatap lurus Yakushiji, terdapat kekosongan… Sesuatu yang hilang dari Souji.

"I- Itu…" Yakushiji terbata-bata, Ia bimbang antara memberitahukannya pada Souji atau tidak.

"Nee~ Nee~ Bisakah kita masuk sekarang? Aku sudah capek di sini." Teddie melambai-lambaikan tangannya entah pada siapa, membuat orang-orang yang berada di situ mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Teddie.

"Ah! Maaf! Silahkan masuk!" Yakushiji mengarahkan mereka menuju kamar Naoto. Kamarnya berada di lantai 2 rumah itu, kamar terujung di sebelah kanan.

"Naoto-kun~" Rise membuka pintu kamar Naoto selebar-lebarnya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas keadaan kamar di hadapan mereka.

Berbagai macam kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Buku-buku tebal ditumpuk dengan tidak rapi di atas meja. Alat tulis pun ikut bertebaran dari atas tempat tidur sampai bawah meja. Sang pemilik kamar sedang tertidur di atas mejanya, lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya.

Rise hanya menghela napas panjang melihat semua ini. Kemudian dia mengambil selimut dan menutup sebagian tubuh Naoto agar Ia tidak kedinginan.

"Kanji! Teddie!" Rise memerintah mereka berdua dengan suara pelan, "bantu aku membersihkan kamar ini!"

Mereka berdua melakukan perintah Rise dengan berat hati. Souji, yang sama sekali tidak diperintah, ikut membantu. Dengan 4 orang membersihkan kamar itu secara bersamaan, kamar kapal pecah tadi sudah mulai terlihat jauh lebih nyaman dilihat.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengambil beberapa kertas yang tergeletak di lantai, tanpa sengaja melihat kertas yang ternyata adalah tempelan hasil beberapa artikel majalah yang digunting.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, seluruh artikel itu mencakupi tentang kasus 6 tahun lalu atau tidak kecelakaan yang dialami oleh orang tua Naoto.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Kanji dan Teddie bertengkar saat merapikan kamar. Kanji terus mengomeli Teddie yang hanya berkeliling kamar, tambah mengacak-acaknya karena rasa penasaran akan kamar perempuan.

Kelopak mata gadis berambut biru yang sedari tadi tertidur itu akhirnya terbuka. Ia mengusap matanya untuk beberapa lama, lalu berusaha menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi di kamarnya. Setelah informasi itu mulai masuk ke dalam otaknya, Ia berteriak dengan cukup keras.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan pada kamarku!" Naoto mengambil dengan kasar kertas-kertas yang dipegang oleh Rise.

"Sesuai dengan yang kamu lihat, kami sedang membersihkan kamarmu. Kamarmu ini seperti kapal pecah saja…" Rise membetulkan posisi bantal dan selimut di tempat tidur.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu dengan seenakmu saja, Rise-chan! Lagipula… Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku? Mereka juga akan memusuhimu kalau kamu terus berteman denganku!"

"Maaf," Souji memotong pertengkaran Naoto dan Rise, "Naoto, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Naoto memandang dalam mata keabuan Souji. Setelah agak lama, Ia baru menjawab, "tidak, tidak pernah…" Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lantai kayu yang dipijakinya.

"Begitukah?" Souji terlihat kecewa, "sebentar ya…" Ia keluar dari kamar Naoto.

Souji terduduk di tangga terakhir yang dipijakinya sebelum sampai di lantai dasar. Apakah sebenarnya semua bayangan itu hanya bayangan saja? Atau gadis itu memang bukan Naoto?

"Seta-san?" Yakushiji menghampiri Souji yang sedang sendirian, tangannya membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas teh.

Souji tidak menjawab. Dia hanya merasa bahwa disedang tidak ingin diajak berbicara. Ia harus memikirkan ulang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu tanpa petunjuk lagi.

Yakushiji-san yang sepertinya mengerti mengapa Souji hanya terdiam, ikut duduk di sebelah Souji. Untunglah tangga rumah Naoto cukup lebar.

"Apakah Souji-san masih tidak ingat? Sebenarnya, dulu Souji-san dan Naoto-sama sangat dekat, bagaikan kakak dan adik. Orang tua kalian juga menjalin hubungan yang seperti keluarga…"

Souji mendengarkan kalimat Yakushiji dengan seksama.

"Naoto-sama mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenalmu?" Yakushiji bertanya langsung tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi. Nampan yang tadi dibawanya sudah terlebih dahulu ditaruh di meja.

Souji masih juga terdiam.

"Aku yakin sebenarnya dia mengingatmu. Dia hanya tidak ingin seseorang menderita karena masalah yang dialaminya," Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Souji, "alasan dia itu baik… Tolong jangan dimasukkan ke hati."

"Benarkah itu, Yakushiji-san?" Souji menengadahkan wajahnya, terbentuk warna merah merona yang menunjukkan kesenangan dalam dirinya.

"Ya, coba Souji-san membantunya agar dia bisa menerima Souji-san kembali."

"Terima kasih, Yakushiji-san!" Souji berdiri dari posisinya, lalu berlari ke atas, kembali menuju kamar Naoto.


	6. Chapter 6 : Before This End

**A/N **: Yo! Saya balik lagi dengan chap baru XD Maaf sekali karena update yang lambat sama chap yang kurang memuaskan selama ini! *bow* Chap berikutnya akan menjadi chap terakhir dari fic ini... Jadi sekali lagi, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan *digebukin karena kelamaan*

* * *

Souji masuk kembali ke kamar Naoto, dan menemukan bahwa Naoto sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi penampilan yang lebih cocok saat ada tamu (tentu saja setelah menyuruh Kanji dan Rise untuk keluar dari kamar).

"Ada apa lagi?" Naoto bertanya dengan nada tidak senang, sepertinya masih marah dengan pembersihan yang mereka (Souji, Rise dan Kanji) lakukan saat Naoto tertidur.

Souji melihat keadaan kamar Naoto yang lebih rapi, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah meja Naoto. Ada sebuah kertas dengan tulisan Naoto di sana.

Diambilnya kertas itu, Souji membacanya sejenak, tertegun dengan isi kertas yang ternyata adalah teori pembunuhan yang diambil alih orang tua Naoto. "Kamu sudah membuat teori sejauh ini hanya dengan petunjuk dari artikel-artikel itu?"

"Tidak juga…" Naoto memasang sebuah pita di bawah kerah bajunya dan mengikatnya, menjadikannya sebagai dasi., "aku mendapatkan petunjuk lainnya dari penyelidikan orang tuaku."

"Ini sudah sangat jelas, mengapa kamu tidak memberikannya pada polisi?" Souji menatap Naoto yang sekarang mengenakan topi berwarna biru gelapnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, "tidak ada gunanya aku memberikannya pada orang-orang itu. Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku serius," Naoto menutup matanya, "mereka hanya menganggapku sebagai anak kecil."

"Mau mencoba memberikannya?" Souji menawarkan diri, "pamanku salah satu detektif polisi di sana, setidaknya dia akan mendengarkanku."

"Pamanmu akan menjawab dengan kata-kata yang sama, 'sudahlah, tidak usah bermain detektif-detektifan lagi, bermainlah di rumah,'" Naoto mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, tapi Souji dapat melihat sebersit amarah dari nada suaranya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak mencobanya," Souji menarik tangan Naoto, membawanya ke pintu depan dengan membawa teori Naoto di tangannya yang satu lagi. Saat Ia melewati Yakushiji-san, Ia tersenyum ramah dan kembali berterima kasih padanya.

* * *

Mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju kantor polisi, Souji sudah tidak memegangi tangan Naoto. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam sampai mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Permisi," Souji meminta izin pada salah satu polisi di sana, "bisakah aku bertemu dengan Dojima-san? Aku keponakannya."

"Dojima-san? Ah ya, dia pernah bilang punya keponakan yang tinggal sementara dengannya. Ruangannya pintu kedua di sebelah kiri sebelum ujung koridor," polisi itu memberitahu arahnya pada Souji.

"Terima kasih," pemuda berambut abu-abu itu sedikit membungkuk, kemudian Ia menyadari bahwa polisi tadi sedang memperhatikan Naoto.

"Bukankah kamu anak yang datang beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Tanya polisi itu sambil menunjuk Naoto.

Naoto hanya terdiam, tidak mau menjawab apalagi bertemu tatap dengan polisi itu.

Polisi itu kembali memrhatikan Naoto dan menepuk tangannya, "ah ya! Kamu memang dia! Nak, kamu memang sebaiknya bermain saja di rumah, atau mungkin lebih baik belajar saja. Tidak berpikir sesuatu yang berat seperti ini." Ucap polisi itu dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Kami ke ruangan Dojima-san dulu," Souji buru-buru berjalan menuju tempat Dojima-san. Tanpa harus menarik tangan Naoto, gadis itu sudah mengikuti Souji dengan cepat.

"Betul kan, apa yang kukatakan," akhirnya Naoto angkat bicara setelah beberapa lama. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja…"

Souji memegangi kedua bahu Naoto dengan kuat (setelah Ia meletakkan kertas berisi teori itu di kursi dekat situ), "orang dewasa memang suka meremehkan anak-anak seperti kita, karena rata-rata anak seumuran kita berada di tahap dimana kita suka mempermainkan orang lain. Karena itu, kalau kita mau dianggap serius, kita harus menunjukkannya pada mereka." Pemuda itu meremas bahu Naoto.

Naoto tidak bergeming dengan remasan tangan Souji, sesaat kemudian, Ia melepaskan genggaman Souji lalu duduk di kursi.

Souji hanya bisa pasrah melihat keadaan Naoto saat ini, tapi untuk mengingat masa lalunya, Souji sepertinya harus membantunya. Ia mengambil kertas itu lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan Dojima.

"Dojima-san…" Souji memanggil pamannya, pintu di depannya terbuka tidak lama kemudian. Pamannya terlihat mengantuk dengan rambut acak-acakan saat membuka pintu.

"Souji, jarang-jarang kamu mau mengunjungi pamanmu di sini," Dojima memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat pada Souji.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan ini pada paman," Souji memberikan teori itu pada pamannya, "sebuah teori tentang kasus beberapa tahun yang lalu…"

Dojima membacanya sejenak, matanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat selesai membacanya. Ia menunduk sedikit dan berbisik dengan suara pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya kamu mengetahui sejauh ini? Kasus ini sudah lama tidak dibicarakan kembali."

"Bukan aku yang membuat teori itu," Souji menggeleng, "sebentar…"

Souji berlari ke luar, terjadi beberapa pembicaraan di luar. Ia kemudian masuk lagi dengan membawa satu orang lagi.

"Dia lah yang membuat semua teori itu, namanya Shirogane Naoto," Souji memperkenalkan gadis berambut biru di belakangnya.

"Shirogane… Anak dari detektif muda itu? Aku tidak menyangka kamu punya darah detektif mereka," Dojima memegangi kepala Naoto, "kamu bisa menjadi detektif yang hebat, nak."

Wajah Naoto merona merah mendengarkan pujian dari Dojima. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada orang dewasa yang mempercayainya, apalagi memujinya.

Naoto berpaling pada Souji, yang entah kenapa terlihat lelah tapi tetap menunjukkan wajah senang pada Naoto.

Dojima ikut melihat Souji, "sebaiknya kamu pulang sekarang dan tidur, Souji. Ibumu sudah berpesan untuk tidak terlalu capek bukan?"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa kok paman," Souji tertawa hambar, "aku akan mengantarkan Naoto pulang dulu sebelum istirahat."

"Ti- Tidak perlu!" Naoto menolak dengan cepat, "kalau memang keadaanmu sedang tidak baik juga tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Tapi tidak enak kalau aku tidak mengantarkanmu pulang setelah membawamu ke sini dengan paksa…"

"Tidak kok, ini juga awalnya karena aku yang tidak berani melakukannya sendiri…" Naoto merasa wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Sudah-sudah…" Dojima menghentikan debat kedua anak di depan mereka, "kalian akan kuantar pulang dengan mobilku, dengan itu tidak perlu berdebat lagi kan?"

"Terima kasih, Dojima-san," ucap Souji dan Naoto bersamaan.

Ketiga orang itu berjalan menuju mobil Dojima-san, sebelum naik ke dalam mobil, Naoto menghentikan langkah Souji lalu berkata dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku ya, Souji."


	7. Epilog

Kasus itu akhirnya terpecahkan setelah bertahun-tahun tidak disentuh pihak kepolisian. Media massa kembali datang ke Inaba untuk meliputinya.

Kepolisian mengumumkannya di depan media massa lalu memberitahu bahwa bukan mereka yang menyelesaikannya. Nama Naoto Shirogane pun menyebar luas dengan cepat.

Dalam usianya yang tergolong sangat muda itu, dia diberi gelar 'Detective Prince', akibat cara berpakaiannya dan namanya, dan tentunya semua orang tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menanyakan bahwa dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan kan? Hanya teman-teman dekatnya lah yang mengetahui rahasia di baliknya.

* * *

**Souji's POV**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah aku dan Naoto memberikan teori penyelesaian kasus itu pada paman. Setelah sampai rumah saat itu, aku langsung terkena demam tinggi karena kecapekan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh kualami, jadi aku tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu.

Untunglah setelah beristirahat panjang, keadaanku sudah 'sangat' membaik. Dan karena bosan, aku berniat datang ke rumah Naoto untuk memberinya selamat atas keberhasilannya.

Aku bangun pada jam enam pagi lebih dua menit dua puluh tujuh detik (tidak perlu bertanya kenapa perlu sedetil ini), lalu dilanjutkan dengan merapikan _futon _dan mandi. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, bibi memanggilku, memberitahu bahwa ada telpon dari Yakushiji-san.

Aku turun ke lantai satu setelah memakai baju pergi bersih (nggak mungkin kan, aku memakai baju tidur saat bertamu ke rumah orang lain?). Kuambil gagang telpon yang masih tersambung ke sang penelpon dari atas meja.

"Souji-san?" Terdengar suara Yakushiji-san dari telpon saat aku mendekatkan telingaku pada _speaker _telpon tersebut.

"Ya? Ada apa Yakushiji-san?" Aku menjawab dengan sesopan mungkin.

"Shirogane-sama, kakek Naoto-sama, mengajak Souji-san untuk makan siang bersama. 'Ajak juga bibi dan pamanmu,' kata Shirogane-sama."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Bibi yang sedang nonton bersama dengan Nanako, "sebentar kutanyakan dulu," kututup bagian penerima suara di telpon itu lalu berkata pada bibi, "bi, Shirogane-sama mengajak kita semua untuk makan siang di Shirogane Mansion," aku menghentikan kalimatku dan memperhatikan bibi, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Pamanmu hari ini masih mengurusi laporan penyelesaian kasus, dan pulang siang ini, aku bersama Nanako akan tinggal di rumah saja, dan lagi pula," bibi tersenyum padaku, "kamu ada urusan pribadikan dengan Naoto-chan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan bibi, lalu kembali dengan pembicaraan Yakushiji-san.

"Paman dan bibi tidak bisa ikut, tapi aku akan datang untuk menanyakan beberapa hal," aku menjelaskan situasinya sesingkat mungkin.

"Baiklah, Souji-san, kami akan menunggumu siang nanti," Yakushiji-san menutup percakapan kami.

Setelah menaruh gagang telpon kembali ke tempatnya, aku ikut menonton televisi bersama bibi dan Nanako, menunggu waktu makan siang.

* * *

_Ugh! _Sekarang aku ngerasa gugup banget.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di ruang makan Shirogane Mansion. Kalau dilihat, sebenarnya ini kelihatan seperti makan siang biasa, tapi mungkin karena kehadiran Shirogane-sama, aku jadi merasa sedang acara makan formal yang biasanya diadakan para orang-orang penting.

Shirogane-sama yang menyadari ketidaknyamananku tersenyum lalu berkata, "tidak usah gugup seperti itu, nikmati saja makan siang kami."

"Y- Ya…" Ucapku terbata-bata, aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan ini.

Naoto yang awalnya duduk di sebelah kakeknya, berpindah ke kursi sebelahku. Mukanya entah kenapa memerah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tentu saja aku kaget, bukankah biasanya tuan rumah duduk di hadapan tamu? Atau memang karena aku tidak tahu banyak soal makan?

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Naoto bertanya dengan nada suara agak ditinggikan dari saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Silahkan…" Aku menjawab dengan nada ragu, tapi biarkanlah.

Kami melanjutkan acara makan kami dengan sesantai mungkin, Shirogane-sama bertanya tentang berbagai macam hal, Ia tidak membiarkan acara makan ini sebagai sesuatu yang terlalu formal atau suram.

"Souji, bukankah kamu ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Shirogane-sama saat kami menyelesaikan semua makanan kami.

"Oh ya!" Aku sama sekali lupa tujuanku ke sini karena gugup tadi.

"Jangan-jangan soal kejadian enam tahun yang lalu?" Detektif senior itu memberiku tatapan tajam, seakan-akan bisa membaca seluruh isi hatiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak berani melihat tatapan tajam itu.

"Keluarga kita, Shirogane dan Seta, sebenarnya sudah dekat dari beberapa generasi yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang pun kita terus menjalin hubungan," Shirogane-sama memulai penjelasannya.

"Karena orang tuamu sangat sibuk, dulu kamu sering tinggal juga di rumah ini," Yakushiji-san ikut memberikan penjelasan, "mungkin karena umur kalian yang hanya berbeda setahun, kalian menjadi teman dekat."

"Tapi setelah kecelakaan itu…"

_:O:_

"_Tolong selamatkan Naoto!" Souji meminta tolong pada paramedis yang sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada gadis kecil itu._

"_Sebentar nak, kami sedang berusaha sebisa mungkin," salah satu paramedis mencoba menenangkan Souji, "kami juga akan mengobati lukamu sebentar."_

_Paramedis yang tadi berbicara pada Souji meninggalkannya sebentar. Rasa lelah yang diakibatkan penyakit pada dirinya dan emosi yang dia keluarkan membebani tubuhnya. Ia melangkah mendekati Naoto lalu terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran._

"_Nak! Nak!" Paramedis yang tadi meninggalkan Souji berlari ke arah pemuda itu._

_:O:_

"Orang tuamu menjemput tidak lama kemudian," Shirogane-sama melanjutkan ceritanya, "setelah menjalani masa terapi, sepertinya otakmu menganggap pengalaman itu akan membebankan, jadi dikunci agar tidak diingat-ingat lagi."

Aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengarkan cerita Shirogane-sama, jadi… Selama ini aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu karena semacam trauma.

Naoto tiba-tiba menarik lengan bajuku, memintaku untuk pergi ke halaman belakang rumah ini. Shirogane-sama dan Yakushiji-san hanya tersenyum pada kami dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

* * *

"Maafkan aku," Naoto membungkuk padaku, sesaat setelah kami sampai di halaman belakang.

"Untuk apa kamu meminta maaf?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi aku menyembunyikan hal ini darimu, lalu berbicara seakan-akan aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali…" Naoto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

Aku mengelus lembut rambut Naoto yang tidak tertutupi topi (dia tidak mungkin memakai topi di rumah), "Kamu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku, aku tahu itu. Jadi tolong, jangan menangis…"

"Terima kasih, Souji," gadis itu menghapus air matanya dengan ujung lengan bajunya, lalu memberikan senyuman yang sudah lama tidak diperlihatkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain catur lagi? Dan tentu saja, kamu tidak akan menang dariku," aku mengajaknya bermain dengan nada merendahkan, aku hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat wajah masam Naoto, 'aku juga tidak akan kalah,' begitulah yang kutangkap dari wajah manisnya.

* * *

**A/N **: O-wa-ri! Pada akhirnya fanfic yang sebenarnya sangat sedikit ini selesai dengan sangat lama oleh Author pemalas satu ini XD Benar-benar nggak bisa diandalkan bukan XD *dilempar ke jurang*

Maaf kalau endingnya pun tidak memuaskan ==u saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dengan menguras otak yang kering ide ini XD Terima kasih atas semua readers yang telah membaca fanfic ini sampai terakhir XD saya sangat berterima kasih *memberi hormat*


End file.
